


Promises Don't Last Forever

by Dashables



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, oikawa is sad, small mention of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dashables/pseuds/Dashables
Summary: I don't know what this is, it's really short but I just wanted to write this to let off some steam. Let me know if you want me to add to it or something I don't know.





	Promises Don't Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, it's really short but I just wanted to write this to let off some steam. Let me know if you want me to add to it or something I don't know.

The room was quiet save for the rain that kept hitting his window and the thunder that was booming every couple of seconds. The sun was completely blocked off by dark clouds, an eerie gray light seeping into his room. That was all that illuminated his surroundings, the dull light that came in from his window. Oikawa was sitting on his bed, slouched and leaning back against the headboard, eyes open as he watched the flash of lightning reflect off of his walls.  


He held a cup of hot tea in his hands, gently sipping from it from time to time. His cat, curled up in a ball lay by his lap, quietly comforting the brunette that was in so much need of some kind of affection.  


It was always this way, now. Oikawa would sit at home, locking himself in his room to do absolutely nothing, claiming that he was sick to anyone who even bothered to care. However, there was a constant pain in his chest, something he just couldn't get rid off. He looked empty, eyes dull as they stared at nothing, feeling nothing but that annoying, never ending pain.  


Oikawa tried to play it off, however. He found a friend online who he vented to, someone who would listen, someone who he trusted enough to tell them that he wasn't opposed or scared of the idea of death.  


He took a deep breath, gaze drifting downwards and landing on his phone which was connected to a charger. A tinge of hope sprouted in his stomach but when he turned on the device, he was met by an expected empty screen. Oikawa sighed, dropping his phone and getting up, dragging his feet to the glass door which opened to the lanai. Without thinking he opened it, getting blasted in the face by warm wind and a couple drops of rain.  


The brunette stepped outside, carefully closing the door behind him even though there was no one else inside his house. He watched the rain drop into his pool, disrupting the otherwise calm water, sending ripples that crashed against each other. A lightning strike flashed somewhere to his right, thunder booming right after, signaling that it was quite close. Oikawa was never scared of storms.  


He stepped out from under the awning, feeling the cool drops of rain on his skin, instantly soaking his shirt and messing up his hair. The male wasn't bothered, though, smiling for the first time in weeks as he closed his eyes and angled his head to face the sky, feeling the rain drops his his face one after the other.  


Oikawa let out a small chuckle, opening his eyes and starting to prance around his pool, laughing, ignoring the warm trickle of tears on his cheeks, blaming that it was just rain. He ran on the grass, arms open and excepting as thunder boomed loudly overhead, as if signaling a warning. Oikawa was completely soaked when the thrilling feeling of rain subsided and he was met with the same pain in his chain as always.  


The male stopped, looking down at his feet and feeling small streams of water run down from his head and over his face and neck. He slowly walked back inside, not caring at all when he left footprints of water behind him. He peeled the clothes off of himself slowly, shivering as the chill of his house collided with the water on his skin.  


The brunette didn't dry off his hair or his body before putting on another set of clothes, sitting down on the bed once more and picking up the cup of tea he has set down earlier. He gulped down the warm liquid, trying to burn his throat but alas the tea was already chilled, not nearly enough to cause an aching sensation as it glided down his esophagus.  


Oikawa let out a pathetic sigh, he cat bidding him a look before closing its eyes again and going back to sleep. The male didn't know what to do, he felt hopeless. His knuckles were covered in bruises from punching the wall too many times, his liver was ruined from the amount of alcohol he took in everyday just to forget the one person who ruined his goddamn heart.  


Turns out, promises don't last forever.


End file.
